


Следы на снегу

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Картофельный цикл [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Rhymes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: винить промки - https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DPssNH_X0AAzeNb.jpgмне можно, я на больничном и с мигренями.





	Следы на снегу

**Author's Note:**

> винить промки - https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DPssNH_X0AAzeNb.jpg  
> мне можно, я на больничном и с мигренями.

Наташу Романову бесят сказки,  
Наташа Романова в них не верит.  
Наташа спешит по чужой указке,  
Она без промаха бьёт по цели.

В глазах её полыхает алым  
Желанье выжить. Оно опасно.  
Наташа тонет в дожде кровавом,  
Наташа в ярости так прекрасна.

Наташа помнит и забывает:  
В её голове поселился призрак,  
При свете солнца он не растает,  
Как остальные в раскатах мысли.

Наташа снова стоит пред монстром,  
Она немало их повидала.  
Наташе часто ломали кости,  
Саму Наташу так не сломаешь.

Наташе снится толпа под снегом —  
Рты открывает, совсем не дышит.  
В ней — цели, роли, друзья, коллеги —  
Наташа мёртвых словес не слышит.

Наташа тихо сдувает пряди,  
Она сегодня как будто Герда  
Из старой сказки, что что-то значит.  
На снежных тропах не видно следа.

Наташу Романову бесят сказки,  
Наташа Романова в них не верит.  
И как в такой оказалась — неважно,  
Но что же Романовой с этим делать?

Наташа поёт колыбельную монстрам,  
Наташа сжимает стальную руку.  
Ведь в сказках на деле не так уж просто:  
Здесь та же кровь и всё та же вьюга.

Здесь та же бездна, и тот же хаос,  
И обещанья, что не сдержали.  
И загоняет их вражья стая.  
Наташа знает: их задержали.

И если б время пошло иначе,  
И если б глупым не быть границам...  
Но мир сегодня огнём охвачен —  
Наташе словно всё это снится.

Что с этим делать Наташа знает:  
Ломаешь кости — потом срастётся,  
Спасаешь жизни, огонь встречая.  
Наташа знает: она проснётся.

28-29/11/2017


End file.
